


The Stacks

by akanyanen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura is a stressed out law student. Uchi has a special way of helping relieve stress. Completely gratuitous fic for Iso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/gifts).



Uchi is amused (and maybe a little worried) the Ohkura kid has been sitting at the same table since he started his shift. He watches him flip frustrated through the humongous book in front of him. His hair is stick up in tufts from raking his hands through it constantly. 

Uchi watches the clock, leaning forward over the counter and resting his chin in his hands are he waits for Yasuda to come in and let him go home.

****

Ohkura is halfway through the large section on sentencing and, once again, questioning how he thinks he could do this. He can’t pass; only three percent can pass in the first place.

****

He almost jumps when someone’s hand lands on his shoulder and the chair next to him is pulled out. It’s Uchi and fucking coffee is set in front of him on the table and his eyes might be tearing up but he imagines that is just from the strain of reading almost 300 pages of law.

“Big test tomorrow?” Uchi sounds amused and Ohkura will forgive him because he gave him coffee.

“Going to fail.”  
Ohkura looks more stressed and his fingers are back, buried, in his already frazzled hair. 

 

Uchi laughs. Ohkura glares at him.

“It isn’t funny,” Ohkura snaps, “My father’ll be so pissed.”

Uchi doesn’t laugh but his eyes have a mischievous glint and he grabs Ohkura by the collar of his shirt—dragging him out of the seat.

“What the fu—“

“Sshhh you’re in the library, this won’t take long at all. So shut up and follow me.”

Ohkura still looks aggravated and even more so when they’ve walked all the way back to the rear of the library and there is nothing here that could help him. 

“What are you doing?”

Uchi rolls his eyes and pushes Ohkura into the corner.

“Now. Listen. No one can see us and probably won’t come back here but you need to be quiet.”

Ohkura looks like he wants to say something about the “probably” bit but Uchi’s hands undoing his belt have shut him up. 

His hands move to redo it because they’re in the library and Uchi is crazy and if they get caught he won’t be able to read the books and then he’ll be kicked out and will fail his test and his dad will kill him. Ryo will laugh at him and never let him live it down either. 

Uchi is crazy.

Ohkura knows he isn’t really opposed to the idea and isn’t going to argue when Uchi slaps his hands away and pulls his pants down with a swift yank. It is harder to argue when Uchi’s hand is rubbing over the front of his boxers and he has been so stressed this entire month. It feels good and he bits his lip so he won’t make any noise. 

His boxers are pulled down his thighs next and Ohkura can’t hold back a small exhalation when Uchi’s hand is around his cock and stroking. It doesn’t take very long at all to have him fully hard and completely worked up—Ohkura can’t even really remember when he, well, wanked last. 

His hands are clutching onto the shelf behind him as he focuses on breathing quietly and not moaning. Uchi’s face is in the crook of his neck and he occasionally brushes kisses against his neck. 

Ohkura’s eyes are squeezed shut—Uchi has taking to brushing his finger over the tip on the upstroke—when Uchi goes down to his knees. He hears him and his is staring, shocked, down at Uchi. 

Uchi grins, full of himself, when he leans forward to suck the tip of Ohkura’s cock into his mouth. Ohkura smacks his head back against the shelf at the wet heat and clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle an obvious moan. 

He’s stressed and it isn’t surprising he is so worked up and it could be due to the fact that Uchi is a tease. They’ve been friends for a while and there was that one time they jerked each other off. Ohkura never imagined that Uchi would actually do this with him ever, though. He tugs at Uchi’s hair when it is getting too slow and he needs more. 

It doesn’t seem to encourage Uchi anymore—he keeps going the same pace—and it makes Ohkura want to shift his hips forward and take care of it himself. 

There’s a loud thunk from a few bookshelves over and Uchi jumps back and Ohkura is mortified. He pulls his pants up uncomfortably as his heart slams in his chest. 

Uchi moves off to explore and leaves Ohkura there to catch his breath. 

It takes only a minute but Uchi is back-- “Nothing there.”--and when his hands push his pants back down Ohkura looks at him incredulous.

Uchi is definitely insane.

This time Uchi doesn’t waste time with teasing; on his knees sucking Ohkura in as far as he can go in seconds. He bobs his head and has Ohkura shaking when his tongue rubs against the underside. Ohkura’s chest is heaving and his low noises are muffled against his hand. Uchi pulls back to the tip and goes down again. Ohkura’s other hand fists in his hair. Uchi does something with his tongue and moans around Ohkura’s cock—it’s then that Ohkura realizes Uchi has a hand shoved down his jeans and is pulling himself off. That image is the one that has Ohkura trembling as he comes with a groan. 

Uchi stays on his knees and speeds up his strokes, panting open mouthed as he watches Ohkura. Ohkura fixes his pants and rakes a hand through his hair while Uchi squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a shaky exhale. 

“You’re insane,” Ohkura breathes. 

Uchi laughs and the way his eyes crinkle up has Ohkura’s heart doing funny things. 

“I—you—we—you are insane.” Ohkura stutters and his eyes are wide because Uchi just gave him a blowjob in the library. 

Uchi shrugs. “You’re wasting time freaking out about this, don’t you have that big test?”

Ohkura’s eyes widen, “Oh god.” 

Uchi shoves him back against the bookshelf—it shudders—and takes advantage of his open mouth, slipping Ohkura tongue. 

Uchi pulls away and Ohkura grabs at his shirt.  
“You’re funny,” Uchi smiles, “call me after your test.” 

Ohkura’s left blinking in the stacks and he looks down at his watch and realizes he just lost fifteen minutes of precious study time. 

He’s so screwed. But much more relaxed.


End file.
